Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (рус. Пять Ночей с Фредди: Сестринская Локация) — новая игра серии игр FNaF, в жанре "инди-хоррор" и в стиле "Point and click". Возможно, это спин-офф или приквел к FNaF, вышедшая 7 октября 2016-го года. Описание Добро пожаловать в Circus Baby's Pizza World, где семейное веселье и интерактивность выходят за рамки, увиденные в других пиццериях! С передовыми аниматрониками конферансье, которые будут отгонять ваших детей от сцены, а также с индивидуальной подачей пиццы! Ни одна вечеринка не может быть вечеринкой без цирковой малышки и её компании! По поводу найма: Требуется охранник-техник. Вы будете должны находиться в тесном помещении с комфортно-расположенным и множественным оборудованием. Мы не несём ответственности за убийство или расчленение. Хронология * 23 апреля 2016 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона на котором был изображен аниматроник Baby. На тизере было написано: «There was never just one» (рус. Никогда не было только одной). * 16 мая 2016 года — второй тизер, на котором также был изображен аниматроник Baby, но уже с нормальным освещением и лицом. Надпись на тизере: «Everyone, please stay in your seats» (рус. 'Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах'). * 21 мая 2016 года — выход первого и единственного трейлера Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * 17 июня 2016 года — третий тизер, на котором был изображен неизвестный аниматроник (по предварительным данным, Ennard). На тизере имеется надпись: «There's a little of me in every body» (рус. 'В каждом теле есть маленькая часть меня'). * 10 июля 2016 года — четвёртый тизер, на котором изображены семь одинаковых мальчико-подобных аниматроников. В нижней части тизера имеется надпись: «Don't hold it against us» (рус. Не держи это против нас). При осветлении в правой верхней части тизера можно заметить лицо аниматроника Baby. * 21 июля 2016 года — пятый тизер, на котором изображен стационарный пульт, на котором две кнопки: на верхнем - знак солнца, на другом - знак электричества. На тизере имеется надпись «Get back on your stage. NOW.» (рус. Вернитесь на свою сцену. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ). При осветлении можно заметить четыре аниматроника Ballorы. * 1 августа 2016 года — у игры появилась страница в Steam, точная дата выхода - 29 октября 2016 года. * 16 августа 2016 года — шестой тизер, на котором изображён чёрный экран, в середине которого написано «CANCELLED. Due to leaks.» (рус. ОТМЕНЕНО. В связи с утечкой). При осветлении можно заметить текст маленьким шрифтом, на котором написано: |-|На Русском= К другим новостям: Торжественное открытие пиццерии «Circus Baby's Pizza World» по-видимому было отменено, из-за утечки газа в здании. Источники утверждают, что в связи со странной активностью вокруг территории в ночное время, можно утверждать, что кто-то ещё в этом виноват. Один рабочий рассказывает: «Всё просто остановилось. Было такое волнение по поводу открытия этого места. Потом они просто перестали об этом говорить. Была лишь группа людей, которые только заглянули внутрь, посмотреть на детей, на то, что бы всё работало как надо, ну вы знаете. Я не думаю, что они ожидали того, чего увидели.» Люди, проживающие на другой стороне улицы, утверждали, что возле здания до самой ночи было много машин и лежало много оборудования, накрытое брезентом. Через несколько недель здание решили продать. До сих пор нет комментариев от предпринимателя, который финансировал рискованное предприятие. |-|Оригинал= In other news: The grand opening of Circus Baby's Pizza World has apparently been cancelled due to reported gas leaks in the building. Sources close to the establishment activity around the area at night suggest something else is to blame. One local quoted as saying: "Everything just stopped. There was so much excitement built around. this place opening and then they just stopped talking about it. There was only a handful of people that ever got a look at the inside, kids from here and there, making sure everything worked right, you know. I guess they weren't quite ad ready as they thought they were!» A tenant from across the street claims to have witnedssed a large group of cars surrounding the building during the night, and large pieces of equipment being taken out of the building under tarps. A few weeks later the building was for sale. There is no comment yet from the local entrepreneur who financed the venture. * Так же в исходном коде страницы нашли следующее послание: "В любом случае есть ещё светлое будущее для Бейби, вполне возможно, что она будет на вечеринке рядом с тобой" * 28 августа 2016 года — седьмой тизер, на котором изображёна маска неизвестного аниматроника, на котором надет колпак. Внизу написано «'10-7-16'», что расшифровывается как «'7 октября 2016 года'», а на странице игры в Steam графа "Будет доступно" изменилась именно на вышеуказанную дату. Осветление не дало никаких результатов. Также, в исходном коде сайта можно найти код 4g7n0c28jk12 для картинки карты. При осветлении карты можно заметить около Funtime-аудитории еще две комнаты. * 30 августа 2016 года — Разработчик игры написал новость на странице игры в Steam, что второго трейлера не будет, так как по его мнению, если он "покажет большую часть того, что уже есть, то это испортит сюрпризы в игре". * 24 сентября 2016 года — Последний на тот момент тизер немного изменился: маска неизвестного аниматроника исчезла. Осветление не дало никаких результатов. * 4 октября 2016 года — С тизера исчезла дата выхода. Тем же днём Скотт написал новость на странице игры в Steam, что "игра выйдет либо в эту пятницу, либо через несколько месяцев". Осветление снова не дало никаких результатов. * 5 Октября 2016 года — Скотт в Steam отправил обращение игрокам о том, что игра будет выпускаться в главах, а не всю игру сразу. В конце новости находится ссылка на скачивание первой главы, которая на деле оказалась очередной тролль-игрой. * 7 Октября 2016 года — Игра вышла в Steam. * 8 Октября 2016 года — Игра получила патч 1.02. Он упрощает 4 ночь и исправляет проблемы во 2 ночи. Геймплей Геймплей игры претерпел серьёзные изменения по сравнению с предыдущими частями. Теперь игра больше похожа на "интерактивное кино". Игрок должен выполнять задачи, выдаваемые ему в начале смены, при этом пытаясь не погибнуть от аниматроников. В качестве главного героя выступает человек по имени Майк. Сюжет Первая ночь В начале смены, игрок приезжает на лифте и попадает в "контрольный модуль", где ему надо проверить наличие аниматроников на местах и вернуть их туда с помощью тока. После этого, персонажу нужно пролезть через вентиляцию в "цирковую контрольную комнату" и проверить наличие Бэйби, которая исчезла с места. После нескольких неудачных попыток вернуть её на сцену, программа, отдающая нам задания, объявляет о конце смены. Вторая ночь Вторая смена начинается также, как и первая. По непонятным причинам, компьютерный голос не даёт персонажу пустить ток в комнаты аниматроников, и приказывает ему проверить Бэйби. После двух неудачных попыток, система объявляет о проблемах с подачей энергии и автоматическом перезапуске, после чего выключается. В это время, неизвестный женский голос начинает говорить с игроком, подсказывая ему спрятаться под столом. Затем, игрока атакует Бидибаб, но протагонист остаётся жив. Вскоре, подача энергии возобновляется, но Бэйби говорит игроку о том, что нужно перезагрузить систему вручную, добравшись до "комнаты питания", и предупреждает об угрозе со стороны Баллоры. После того, как протагонист миновал "галерею Баллоры", оказывается что в "комнате питания" находится Весёлый Фредди. Однако игроку удаётся выжить, проигрывая медведю колыбельную. После перезапуска всех систем, смена заканчивается. Третья ночь Наш герой возвращается на место работы, и голос компьютера говорит что мы должны починить Весёлого Фредди. Но когда мы смотрим на "галерею Баллоры" и "Фантайм-аудиторию", то Весёлая Фокси и Балора держат в руках свои головы. Затем мы идем в "цирковую контрольную комнату" и опять прячемся под столом, закрываемся и неизвестный голос говорит нам, что он тоже выступал а затем после мы возвращения в "контрольный модуль". После этого компьютер говорит нам об угрозе со стороны Весёлой Фокси. Пройдя через аудиторию, мы оказываемся в мастерской где должны и починить Весёлого Фредди нажимая на кнопки открываются части тела и под конец мы должны нажать на пуговицу Бонни. После этого мы возвращаемся, но уже на подходе к выходу нас хватает Весёлая Фокси. Четвертая ночь Мы оказываемся внутри костюма аниматроника и неизвестный голос говорит нам, что мы в безопасности. Затем мы слышим голоса людей и к нам подъезжает Баллора, что дает понять, что мы в мастерской. Но тут Баллору начинает кто-то бить и, в результате, она сломалась. Затем лицо костюма открылось и нам говорят, что нам надо закрутить каждую из десяти пружины и одновременно спугивать залезающих Минирин, чтобы выбраться. После этого смена завершается. Пятая ночь Мы возращаемся на лифте обратно на нашу работу, но когда мы смотрим за Балорой и Весёлой Фокси, там оказываются не аниматроники, а повешенные люди. Однако, компьютер воспринимает, что всё нормально. Затем компьютер направляет игрока в мастерскую, и там мы встречаем выключенную Бэйби. После разговора понятно что Бейби притворяется выключенной из за камер. Бейби просит нас ввести код который она нам говорит. Если код введен неправильно то на вас нападет Эндоскелет. После введеного кода мы можем собрать карту и активировать кнопку сзади Бейби. Бейби уходит и просит нас следовать за ней. Главный Герой идет по Фантайм-аудитории, и по пути на вас может напасть Эндоскелет Баллоры. Концовки В игре существует две концовки: Концовка Скупера, и Концовка Эннарда. Обе концовки открываются только на пятой ночи. Концовка Скупера Если никуда не сворачивать, и следовать за Бейби, в то мы выходим "Комнату Скупера". В ней находяться тела Баллоры, Весёлого Фредди, и Весёлой Фокси. В далеке за окном можно увидеть Эннарда, смотрящего на нас. Бейби рассказывает нам о том, что все то, что они хотели — это жить в человеческом теле, в котором она когда-то была. После этого она включает Скупер который смертельно ударяет главного героя. В кат-сцене видно, как тело главного героя подходит к зеркалу в ванной, но его глаза фиолетовые и сама тень тоже фиолетовая. Можно предположить, что это Фиолетовый человек. Концовка Эннарда Если вы накормили всех детей в мини-игре кексом, и дойдете до конца, то вам дадут карточку. Если в Фантайм-Аудитории когда вы выйдете за Бейби свернуть направо, тогда вас попросят карточку. Если вы прошли мини-игру и получили карточку, тогда вы сможете войти на секретную ночь, где вам нужно выжить с Эннардом до шести часов утра. Офис является гибридом первой и второй части, так как в нем были и двери, и вентиляция. Если вам все-же удастся выжить все шесть часов, тогда вы получите Концовку Эннарда. Вы возвращаетесь домой, с попкорном и смотрите драматический сериал. После окончания серии справа от вас в дверь начнет входить Эннард, после чего экран начнет темнеть, появятся титры. На этом игра заканчивается. Интересные Факты * Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy и Funtime Freddy имеют несколько схожий стиль с игрушечными аниматрониками. * Внизу тизера написано: «There was never just one» (рус. Никогда не было только одной). Название указывает на то, что было несколько пиццерий во вселенной FNaF. * Возможно, что действия в Сестринской пиццерии происходят параллельно пиццерии из Five Nights at Freddy's. * В третьей части Телефонный парень говорил о Сестринской пиццерии. Судя по названию, действия происходят именно в ней. * В FNaF World есть концовка со Скоттом: свет выключается, появляются желтые глаза, и Baby говорит фразу из тизера: «The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats.» (рус. ''Представление начнётся через несколько секунд. 'Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах.). * Все антагонисты имеют возможность двигать частями своего лица и, возможно, костюма в целом. * Возможно, действие игры происходит под землёй, из-за надписи в трейлере '''«Deep below ground», (рус. Глубоко под землей). * Baby похожа на зеленоглазую девочку из мини-игры FNaF 4. Есть теория, что в этом аниматронике заключена душа этой самой девочки. * Если приглядеться к правой руке Funtime Freddy в трейлере, то можно увидеть, что он держит в ней маленькую куклу Бонни. * Если приглядеться к Funtime Freddy и Funtime Foxy в трейлере, то можно заметить, что у них есть динамики на груди. * В финале FNaF World: Update 2 серый человек (предположительно, Скотт Коутон) скажет следующие слова: «Я сотворил нечто ужасное, её зовут "Baby", мне жаль», после чего его либо убивают, либо он совершает суицид. * Некоторые утверждают, что в игре будет нечто похожее на Марионетку, чей силуэт можно было заметить на лице, когда показывают Funtime Foxy. Но, возможно, это и есть аниматроник с третьего тизера. * Возможно, что аниматроник на третьем тизере сломался во время выступления или же был неисправен, поэтому его убрали. * Если перевернуть трейлер игры, то можно услышать интересную фразу: "Suicide did not work" (рус. 'Суицид не сработал'). * Фраза из четвёртого тизера «Don't hold it against us» (рус. Не держи это против нас) произносилась в трейлере. * На скриншоте с Funtime Freddy вверху можно увидеть глаза из FNaF World. * На первом скриншоте страницы игры в Steam можно увидеть лампу из FNaF 3. * Возможно на третьем и седьмом тизере изображён один и тот же аниматроник. * По причине того, что в этой игре совершенно иной геймплей, в отличие от предыдущих игр, экран окончания ночи выглядит по другому: вместо «6 AM» имеется надпись «'Shift complete'» (рус. Смена пройдена). Персонажи * Baby — человекоподобный аниматроник-ребёнок, и главный антагонист игры. * Funtime Foxy — Funtime-версия Фокси. * Funtime Freddy — Funtime-версия Фредди. * Funtime Bonnie - Funtime-версия Бонни. Сидит у Funtime Фредди во время всей игры. * Ballora — человекоподобный аниматроник-балерина. * Bidybab — миньоны Baby, похожие на младенцев. * Ennard — эндоскелет. Появляется в концовке Эннарда. * Minireena — маленькие куклы-пугало, которые являются миньонами Баллоры. * 'Mike - 'вероятно, главный герой. Галерея Трейлер thumb|center|330px Тизеры Projecty.jpg|Первый тизер Project (3).JPG|Второй тизер project(4).JPG|Третий тизер project(5).JPG|Четвертый тизер Project21072016.JPG|Пятый тизер project16082016.JPG|Шестой тизер 54121.jpg|Седьмой тизер (без цифр) project27082016.JPG|Седьмой тизер Project24092016.JPG|Он же, но без маски ProjectNone6472.JPG|Он же, но уже пустой SecretMap.jpg|Карта в коде сайта Загрузочные экраны KarFBmez0O8.jpg|Загрузочный экран с Бейби oOwR-dVRM44.jpg|Загрузочный экран с Баллорой rYkIph5Lq90.jpg|Загрузочный экран с Ф.Фокси 85tc4woiH78.jpg|Загрузочный экран с Ф.Фредди Разное 470.png|Найдено в файлах игры 2010.png|Общий вид офиса 1907.png|Комната из FNaF 4 (отображается на одном из телевизоров в офисе) Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Сюжет Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Неканоничные игры